


Arthur Weasley and The Doctor

by starsinger



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Inspired by a friend’s comment about FBAWTFT being an homage to Dr. Who. He obviously had no idea about Hermione’s beaded bag in the Deathly Hallows. Sigh, but, it inspired this! lol Oh, I’m not a Whovian by any stretch of the imagination, so, don’t throw bombs at me about any mistakes, please, I’m begging you… Don’t own them.





	

There was knocking on the front of the TARDIS causing its occupant to look up. Who would be knocking on the door? He opened the door and found a man wearing black robes and scratching his head absently with what looked like a long stick. “May I help you?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes, I’m Arthur Weasley from the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Misuse of Magical Artifacts. We have been told that this…Police Box…has had an Engorgement Charm used on it,” the red-headed man informed him.

“Excuse me, a what?” the Doctor responded. He was clearly unprepared for the man.

“Mr. uhm,” Arthur said.

“The Doctor,” he responded.

“Mr. The Doctor, you are an unregistered wizard and you’re using an illegally spelled muggle artifact. You could be in a LOT of trouble,” Arthur replied with a heavy sigh.

“I’m not a wizard. Don’t you watch television or go on the internet?” The Doctor asked.

“No,” Arthur told him. “We don’t have a visiontel or innetter,” Arthur said confidently. “May I look inside?” he asked.

The Doctor gave a sigh, “Sure, why not?” He stepped out of the way to watch Arthur’s face as he stepped inside. “There’s a swimming pool in the back.”

Arthur was completely unprepared for the sight that met him. The large room with equally large machines everywhere. “What is this place?” Arthur asked.

The Doctor explained what it was and what it did. “So, in a nutshell, it’s a spaceship,” he said wrapping it up.

“You’re not a wizard,” Arthur said running a hand over the equipment in complete awe. “You’re an alien? From outer space? Where the stars are?”

“Yes,” the Doctor responded. “What are you going to tell your ‘Ministry of Magic’?” he asked. He liked the man, in spite of the circumstances.

“The truth,” Arthur said. “They’ll bury it and forget about it, like most bureaucracies. They might even believe it, but if what you tell me is true, you won’t be here if someone else comes to investigate. Can we agree I was never here? I doubt an Obliviate Charm would work on you, being an alien and all.”

“What is that piece of wood you’re carrying?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, this? It’s my wand,” he waved it and the sonic screwdriver proceeded to float.

The Doctor actually stared at it, “So, you’re an actual wizard?”

“Yes,” Arthur responded. “Well, I’ll leave you be, now. Would you like to come over to the Burrow for dinner. I’m sure Molly would love to have you…”


End file.
